Anything Could Happen
by amyjpond
Summary: Modern AU: "You wanted to see me again? Why?" At that he gave a lopsided smile. "You made an impression." Jack is part of the new band 'The Guardians', along with three other familiar members. During one gig, Tooth, a studying dentist, ends up meeting Jack by accident. Things won't ever be the same. Jack/Tooth, Boy Band AU
1. Chapter 1

AN: Bonjour once more! _Boy Band fic_? Yeah you read that right - every fandom needs one, lbr. So this is my first tooth/jack fic, consequently AU, and let it be known that once jack/tooth!human gets in your viens, its hard to rub it out. As for the actual idea of a ~boy band AU (who doesn't like a good concert/boy band AU c'mon), it comes from fan casting human Jack and Tooth a while back. Louis Tomlinson pretty much fits human!Jack for my friend and I, amazingly so, and without meaning to his singing career sort of bled into our human!jack head canon (some events in the fic are inspired by actual-concert happenings). There was a lot of 'how the hell did this happen', trust me. If you're not convinced, head to mundanemuggle's yt channel and look up _you've got that one thing || human!jack/tooth (rotg)_. We've sort of generated a lot of vids/graphics/ideas revolving around this AU, _so shhh just come. _

So yeah, this I suppose is half crack in the scheme of things. So just sit back, and enjoy! It's a three parter and should be updated in the next three days (unlike my other fics, this is actually written out ahead of time). Thanks to nicole for the cover art!

disclaimer: I do not own rotg.

* * *

"Hey, Frostbite, shouldn't you be getting sound checked?"

Jack jerked his head up and watched as Aster padded his way towards him, one of the three other band mates in _The Guardians_. The familiar tattoos entwined around his wrists shone black against the lights of the dressing room, their swirling patterns referencing hope and new life. Jack had joked countless times that Aster was the hippie in the group, a hippie with a brilliant stylist – he always managed to covet his favourite jacket into his outfit somehow, much to the managers chagrin.

Tilting his head and giving his mate a slow smile, Jack flicked at the ear bud that rested on his shoulder. "Done and done. I went in before Sandy." He shrugged, "Wanted to do it before my walk-about."

Aster nodded, slouching against the doorframe of the dressing room. Jack was known to do a pre-show walk for good luck – some sort of tradition he had started years back. "Yeah well don't be too long, Phil just gave me the half hour warning and you know what he's like when he's got a clipboard in his hand." Aster made a face and the two of them snickered.

Stepping past the Australian, Jack slapped Aster on the shoulder before shooting him a mischievous grin. "Ten bucks says I can get it from him in the next twenty minutes,"

"Mate, you are asking for it." Aster rolled his eyes as Jack walked backwards down the hall, flipping a salute at him. After a pause he added, "Twenty if you can get the pen too."

"Wouldn't dream of leaving it behind," Jack turned swiftly on his heel, calling out behind him, "You'll be buying me a drink before the night is finished, buns!"

* * *

Tooth frowned at the building map in front of her, squinting to get a better look at the exits. Blowing a piece of dark hair out of her eyes, she straightened with a huff of exasperation. It seemed her little sister had led them in the opposite direction of where they were supposed to go, with little time left to backtrack. Kshamina, or Baby Tooth as Tooth liked to call her, wilted under the florescent lights as she trudged back to where Tooth was standing.

"There isn't even a washroom down there, just more locked doors." Baby Tooth pouted, her hair flouncing in two cute ponytails.

Two weeks ago Baby Tooth had been delighted – no, ecstatic – to discover her parents had gotten her into the sold out show of _The Guardians_, the boy band sweeping the nation. She was even more excited to discover her older sister, Toothania, better known as Tooth, would be there as well. Studying dentistry at the local university, Tooth hardly had time to see her sister with her job at the coffee shop and midterms. She couldn't say she didn't like it; she loved teeth, more than deemed normal for some.

Yeah, yeah, ironic she knew – the girl named Tooth with an obsession with teeth. She had an entire school career from kindergarten to tell her about it. But unfortunately her passion for teeth had forced her to live underneath a rock that consisted of textbooks, coffee and all-nighters for the better part of the year.

This disconnect from the outside world was only emphasized by Baby Tooth's indignant attitude towards Tooth's indifference to the band. When Baby Tooth had quizzed her earlier about the famous four, Tooth had been half embarrassed to admit she only knew of one song – in which she couldn't even remember the title of.

_"Well haven't you seen posters of them?"_

_"Um, one of them has tattoos, right?"_

_"That's honestly all you remember? Aster's tattoos? Nic has them too!"_

_"I've listened to one of their songs on the radio – that um, beautiful song?" Tooth said defensively, hoping to prove to her sister that she had some understanding of what was happening outside of bilateral incisors and flossing. It didn't even matter, however, as Baby Tooth had already launched into another story._

_"Katie saw them last spring and she said that Jack got this really small snowflake on his wrist, because you know, Jack _Frost_?" She giggled. "Oh and he smiled at her and she pretty much died, like right there, in her seat." She gave Tooth a knowing I-know-you-love-teeth smirk, "You'll really like him, he has one of those sparkly smiles you like so much!"_

_Tooth snorted, giving a playful shove to the little chatterbox – so very similar to her older sister. "Seems like someone has a crush!"_

_"Hey! Just you wait, Tooth!"_

The conversation now was a bit more somber, what with Baby Tooth's ill prepared escapade to find a merchandise booth gone horribly wrong. As if she needed more things – she was practically a walking advertisement compared to Tooth's simple jean-and-blouse outfit. In the end, however, they had taken a turn too many, stairs – which should have been their first clue – and we're undoubtedly below the concord. Tooth was surprised there wasn't more personnel wondering about, but the cement corridor was surprisingly quiet.

"I'm never going to see them," Baby Tooth whined, hugging her arms around herself.

"You'll see them," Tooth said patiently, rising on her tiptoes to take a peek around a corner. "All we have to do is find those stairs we came down on. How about you go down there," She motioned to a branching off hallway. "And I'll continue up here? We'll just text each other if we find anything." She crouched a bit to give Baby Tooth a poke in the ribs, trying to cheer her up some.

"Don't worry, okay? You'll see them – teeth and all." Tooth repeated, flashing her little sister a grin. Baby Tooth let out a giggle before putting on a determined expression and dashed down the adjoining hallway.

Tooth watched her go, wondering if perhaps letting her younger easily-lost sister go was perhaps the best idea. She frowned, peeking at the time on her watch. Twenty-five minutes before the show opened. It seemed like a lot of time, but she knew they'd just make it if anything. Poor Baby Tooth, she'd hate to see her disappointed. As if they were lost in the underground of the arena.

It was then that someone appeared around the corner, carrying a clipboard and scribbling messily along its contents. Tooth barely registered that he looked vaguely familiar – or that he should, given he was on Baby Tooth's shirt – and felt instantly relieved. He seemed immensely pleased with himself, whatever he was doing.

"Hi!" Tooth put on a small burst of speed in order to catch him, "Sorry to bother you, can I borrow you for a second?" The brunette looked up surprised, his brown eyes widening a fraction. Her heart thumped a bit louder in her ears and she hoped she wasn't blushing. Windswept hair, tailored clothes, and those _eyes_ – a shame he was stuck backstage. She instantly felt giddy and Tooth hoped she wouldn't fumble with her words, already smiling.

"My sister and I took a wrong turn somewhere and we're trying to head back upstairs. Would you be able to send us in the right direction?"

He continued to stare at her in silence and she felt her smile start to slip. The look he was giving her made her wonder if she had spoken English after all. Finally he cleared his throat, subtly dropping the clipboard from her view.

"You want to head upstairs?"

Tooth paused, reaching up to pull at the hair behind her ears. "Yeah, we're here for the show."

"Oh."

A brief pause.

"So,"

"So?"

She raised an eyebrow. "Are you going to help me or?" He was still staring at her as if waiting for her to say something and slightly entertained that she wasn't. After another moment he pointedly looked behind her.

"That might prove to be difficult – where's your sister?"

"What do you mean, 'difficult'?" Tooth echoed, bewildered.

"I don't know where the stairs are," He shrugged. Tooth stared at him for a moment before blinking twice. "Well not in this area, at least."

_Was he new on the job, or what?_

"Excuse me?" His words were slightly distorted by his breathy laughter; Tooth flushed. Had she just said those words out loud? He was now staring at her; undoubtedly amused for some inexplicable reason that made Tooth's toes curl.

Okay, so maybe choose a less-attractive-looking stagehand to help out.

"Oh! Um, I guess, ah, " Her voice came out more high pitched even to her, and she avoided his eyes. "I'll just keep going then. Thanks anyways," She half mumbled, flashing him an embarrassed smile, all too aware that she had basically tripped while maneuvering around him.

"Wait!" The boy tapped her arm lightly with his clipboard – was that a drawing of a _snowman_ on it? – before she completely brushed past him. He offered her a one shoulder-shrug, a boyish smile crossing over his face. "Doesn't mean I can't help you, though. Here, I think I know a shortcut that could help."

He glanced causally down at the watch on her wrist and she caught a whiff of hair product and soap, his head a mere couple inches from her own. Tooth exhaled. "We should be able to make it alright." He added with a smile.

Oblivious to Tooth's reaction, he swept an arm out towards the direction she had sent Baby Tooth, nodding at her to go first. "After you," Tentatively, she went ahead as he pulled up alongside her.

"So you and your sister-?"

Tooth cleared her throat, "Yeah, she's up here a little ways. We were trying to find one of the merchandise booths', you know, the ones that sells bracelets and t-shirts? She's eleven, I can't blame her entirely for getting us lost, even though I did warn her." He walked easily alongside her, nonplussed by her talkative nature. He even smiled when she mentioned the getting lost bit. "It's her first Guardian concert – she's _really_ excited. Plus we've got some fabulous seats – third row from the front! Her eyes nearly popped out of her head when she saw!" She made a gesture of exploding eyeballs just for his benefit; his laughter was warm and surprisingly boyish.

"And you?"

"What about me?"

"Excited?"

"Oh, yes of course!" Tooth bit back her tongue – she didn't quite want to admit she knew so little about the band. Baby Tooth had already emphasized her under-the-rock status, she didn't need to demonstrate this to a stranger.

"What about you?" She asked before instantly feeling stupid – he wasn't there for pleasure, he was obviously working, what with that clipboard and everything. She didn't see an ID badge though, but he have an ear bud dangling around his shoulder.

"Me?" He chuckled, but his expression changed to one of thoughtfulness. He sneaked a peek at her before shrugging, "Well I'm working, but I enjoy my job." He turned his head casually away from her so she couldn't see his smile. "But eh, I've seen better."

"You really think that?" Tooth felt weirdly defensive, side eying him.

"Oh yeah," He nodded with vigor. "Rubbish. Heard one is obsessed with Christmas or something. Weird, don't you think?" She missed the way he kept looking at her, as if he was waiting for her to catch him with his hand in the cookie jar.

Feeling the need to defend her sister's band, Tooth tilted her chin up at him. "I think they're really fantastic, actually."

"Really?"

"Absolutely." She said more confidently, knowing Baby Tooth would be proud.

"Even that, oh what's his name, skinny, mop of brown hair fellow-?" He snapped his fingers, as though trying to remember.

"Jack!" Tooth exclaimed, a smug smile spreading over her face. "Yeah, he's really great too." He shot her a bemused smile that sent waves down her spine. But it was haughty enough to make her feel the need to prove her point. Ineffectively, as it turned out, and the next three words tumbled out of her mouth. "He's my favourite."

Well, Baby Tooth had said he had the best teeth. ... It made sense at the time.

He looked genuinely surprised for a moment. "Jack?"

"Yes." She answered. His eyes found their way back to hers almost methodically.

Tooth wilted, breaking eye contact as if he could see through her. "Well, okay, _sort of_. I've uh, been sort of out of the loop of things. I don't actually know too much about them. But I've seen, um, glimpses here and there. On my sister's t-shirt." She felt like a tomato.

"Oh."

Another beat of silence.

"So your sister's a fan."

"Massive," Tooth nodded, glad to divert the attention back to her sister. "She's the reason I'm here. She's pretty determined to make me a Guardian fan like herself, reassuring me there's no way I can come out of this concert without falling in love with at least one of them." She laughed and rolled her eyes; she missed the quiet boy beside her. "I guess I said Jack earlier because, well, she's been telling me he's got really, really nice teeth."

He seemed genuinely taken back by this.

"Teeth?"

Tooth's smile froze – geez, way to tip off that she was a bit stranger than most folks. "Uh, yeah! Teeth!" She laughed, rubbing a hand up her arm. "I'm studying to become a dentist, so teeth are something that's always on my mind." She couldn't stop talking, "She's always saying that the only way I could ever properly fall for a guy is if he has teeth as white as sn-" Thank god her phone beeped just in time, cutting off an embarrassing commentary about why she enjoyed people's teeth so much. Keep it together Toothania, please.

She fished the phone out of her pocket and saw that it was Baby Tooth. Apparently she had found her way back up to the main concord and was sending directions for Tooth to follow.

"Ah, my sister says the stairs just ahead of us, apparently." Tooth spun on her heel to look down the hall and sure enough, there was the sign, glowing in the distance. "So you were leading us in the right direction after all."

"Glad you had such faith in me." He put a hand over his heart in mock hurt, and he was delighted to receive a laugh in response. There was a short awkward pause, neither willing to leave just yet.

"Well, thanks!" She said brightly, feeling her cheeks redden again. "Sorry for taking you away from your job."

He gave her a nod, his eyes however, held curiosity. "No problem, uh – sorry, I never caught your name?"

Times like this Tooth wished she didn't have such a unique name. "Toothania," She pocketed her phone with a wince, "I know, ironic, right? My friends and family call me Tooth, too."

He didn't laugh, but he did grin. A grin that made Tooth's fingers tingle alarmingly. "You know, it fits you. In more ways than you would think."

"I suppose I'll take that as a compliment?"

"Please do."

Tooth bit down on her lip, attempting to stop the big, fat grin from spreading across her face. They looked at each other for a few more seconds before Tooth's phone buzzed again in her pocket, reminding her Baby Tooth was waiting. "Well, um, better get going then." She smiled as she began to walk backwards towards the stairs.

"Enjoy the show," There it was again, that amused little smile of his. But this time his teeth were showing and Tooth was half convinced they were the brightest, pearliest teeth she had ever seen. "Oh and Tooth?"

She leaned against the door, liking the way his voice said her name, her eyes fixated on his mouth.

"Mmmm?"

"The show? I think you're really going to love it."

She blinked, watching as he tapped the pen twice on his clipboard before twirling gracefully towards the opposite end of the hallway.

It occurred to her she never asked for his name.

* * *

In the hour following, it seemed everything picked up speed.

After the opening gig, the buzz of excitement in the audience doubled ten fold. Once the lights had faded and the swirling tendrils of smoke scattered across the stage, Tooth found herself bouncing on the balls of her feet to get a better view. The crowd appeared to collectively hold their breath before exploding with noise; clapping, hollering and screaming. Tooth winced and held up a hand to her ear, but overall grinning. Her sister snatched her arm and shook it wildly, her eyes shining. She stood precariously on the tip of her seat, adamant to get a better view.

Tooth couldn't hear what she was saying, but her shining eyes conveyed as much excitement to get a good enough idea. Placing a balancing hand on her sister's back, she looked back at the stage, worried that she'd miss their entrance. She felt her heart jump wildly in her chest, the entire arena pumping with energy that felt like crackling static. People started to move, jumping and waving ecstatically.

Four silhouettes came into view– clearly male – and the crowd erupted in screams. She didn't expect anything less from a crowd majorly made up of girls from twelve to twenty five, and so swept up in the moment of a surging group of enthusiasm, she found herself joining in. Baby Tooth was grinning and pumping her fist, loud and tiny up on her perch.

Vibrations shot through the floor as the screen behind the boys counted down and the music began to play. Still hidden from the beams of light, the audience waited. Suddenly the group exploded out of the shadows and into the bright light of the stage, microphones at the ready as they ran towards the edge.

Eyes wide with a mixture of disbelief and exhilaration, her bright eyes danced over the boys, when her eyes landed on a very, _very_ familiar face.

Tooth sucked in a breath and choked. Baby Tooth cast a worried look at her as her sister, who stared in horror at the face of the stagehand ... that was currently addressing the crowd along with the short blonde – Sandy?

The brown-haired star bounded in a half-skip towards the edge of the stage where Tooth and her sister were crammed three rows back from the front; Tooth's eyes never strayed from him as their previous conversation played painfully over and over in her head. She wouldn't be surprised if her jaw was hanging comically open, her ears already a bright red.

"Burgess! How ya' doin' tonight?" There was a roar of noise in response. He grinned an incredibly cheeky grin, causing Tooth's stomach to flip. The shine of the spotlight didn't help but illuminate that smile, and she could only remember what she told him: _"I guess I said Jack earlier because, well, she's been telling me he's got really, really nice teeth."_

She attempted to hide, rather pathetically, but she was eighty-nine percent sure if he looked close enough he would see her. After all, hadn't she told him where she was sitting? Perhaps if she bent her knees awkwardly, she could blend out of sight ...

The brief interlude ended as the boys effortlessly weaved amongst themselves on stage, and her eyes kept trailing after him like a magnet. He interacted playfully with the others; Nic, practically all muscles and the voice of a Russian Ewan Macgregor (he kept encouraging the crowd to join in, and the crowd collectively obliged his many requests (and there were many)), Aster, the tattooed hippie who bounced more than walked, and Sandy, the unsuspecting troublemaker who played mostly on his guitar. And then there was Jack, impossibly immature as he worked his way up and down the stage.

... Did Sandy and Jack just attempt to do a spinning high five?

They crossed over to the right side of the stage, conveniently where Tooth and her sister were standing, and she wondered (re: prayed) if the spotlights really did blind those on stage. His brown eyes swept the crowd as he crooned into the mic, with one hand placed over his stomach as he sang. Honestly, if she wasn't so preoccupied with trying to hide, she'd congratulate them on their ability to look so good while singing. And their flossing.

Jack's eyes caught sight of a vibrant mix of colour against dark hair, and they trailed down to the awkwardly crouched Tooth, his eyes lingering far longer than his usual audience glances. It was then that Tooth realized that she was not hidden, that he could most definitely see her, and that half the people around her were noticing the obvious eye contact she was making with the uber famous Jack Overland Frost.

With as much dignity as she could muster - and a slight tickling sensation that swept up her arms - Tooth rose to her full height. Heat spread across her cheeks, but her eyes remained fixed on his, as if challenging him to question her previous position behind the hair of the girl in front of her. There was a pop of a flash – someone's camera – and the connection was gone. Jack's eyes eased up and he was already racing to fall in line with his fellow mates. But before he stepped away, he flashed Tooth the biggest, cheekiest, amused grin and dropped a wink.

Tooth may have swooned, just a bit. Tiniest bit. Reality: big fat lie, she was grinning embarrassingly back with the stupidest expression on her face.

"Jack looked at you! He properly looked at you!" Baby Tooth squealed into her ear, pulling Tooth down so she could hear. Tooth exhaled, her face a deep shade of red. The small girl held up her phone breathlessly, "And I got it all on camera! He just – Sis, are you okay?"

"You know how I got help from a stagehand?" Her eyes trailed after the brown haired singer. Baby Tooth scrunched up her face in confusion.

"Yeah, so?" There was a trace of impatience in her voice.

"Well, okay don't freak out too much, but thats, um him." He pointed towards the stage, "Jack Frost."

There was a beat of silence as the crowd exploded with cheers as the band launched into their next song. Then Baby Tooth was grappling onto her arm and screeching into her ear so loud Tooth nearly toppled over.

"You_ wHAT?_!"

* * *

By the time the concert was three quarters through – and Baby Tooth had held off on quizzing her to actually pay attention to the concert – Tooth had managed to relax some. Her heart still pounded loudly whenever a certain member expertly moved towards her end of the stage. Consequently she would become incredibly fascinated with the backdrop, but overall, the embarrassment started to slowly ebb away. She didn't want to duck out of the concert anyways – it was fairly good – no matter how much she felt like a dumbo for mistaking _Jack Frost as a stagehand. _Beside her Baby Tooth continued to film the entire performance, side eying Tooth every once in a while. It was a look of of jealousy and awe.

During a slow song, Nic came striding up to their side of the stage, giving a hefty wave to the screaming crowd. Aster was currently taking over a solo and Nic seemed more than happy to cause a little good-natured fun.

"I'm going to try to see if I can squeeze in!" Baby Tooth shouted at her sister as she scrambled to the group of girls smashed against the stage rails. Tooth tried to make a grab at her arm, urging for her to be careful, but the spirited fan was all too determined to get a better shot of the muscular Russian.

Nic directed his attention to the group before him, flashing a wink at them before jumping off and into the space between rail and stage. A security guard seemed rather displeased by this, but Nic only patted him admirably on the back. "Chuck, is good, alright?" The security guard made a grumbling noise but didn't push it.

From her spot in the crowd, Tooth smiled as she watched Nic interact with the fans at the front. Every so often he'd sing into his mic and smile, touching hands with those in the crowd and doing silly poses for some of the cameras. He even took requests; someone dared him to imitate a reindeer and he seemed delighted. She could see Baby Tooth jumping up and down and wriggling to the front, and Tooth was scared that she'd be crushed because of her size. But as if by a miracle, Nic caught a glimpse of the pig-tailed girl and laughed, his whole body shaking as he did so.

Baby Tooth squealed when Nic swiped her phone from her grasp and bounced away with a secretive smile. He was back on stage within seconds - Nic sure was agile concerning is bigger frame – and was already moving around the phone to get a panoramic view of the arena. Baby Tooth cast a glance back at Tooth with an expression that made her laugh, and she flashed her little sister a thumbs up.

Aster bounded over to Nic curiously as Jack took on a solo, and Tooth's gaze instantly flickered over to him. He was at the other end of the stage, but he had enough stage presence to fill the entire room. She had been avoiding staring directly at him, for fear he'd catch her staring. Perhaps a silly anxiety, but she didn't want to add that to her list of embarrassments for the night. But now that he was preoccupied with his solo, Tooth let herself stare openly. He really was extremely talented, and to the moon and back, those _teeth_ -

She blinked as he turned his attention away from the audience as Aster took over once more, Jack's eyes falling on Nic as he did a close up of Sandy's feet. His face crinkled as he laughed, and he playfully snatched the phone out of Nic's hand. There was a hushed conversation as Nic pointed and waved to Baby Tooth who ecstatically waved back, revelling that her phone was changing hands to each member. Jack looked startled for a moment, his eyes looking down at the phone in his hand then back to Baby Tooth – and skipped to Tooth in the crowd with more ease than she thought possible.

They shared eye contact again for the briefest of seconds and embarrassingly for him, he forgot his cue to rejoin into the song. Aster shot him a look as he cleared his throat, coming in late for the chorus. Tooth felt the eyes of those around her and ducked her head apologetically.

_Whoops._

She bit down her lip to keep from giggling, a rush of giddiness rushing over her. Warmth spread from the tips of her ears down to her toes, and couldn't help but feel some sort of accomplishment for distracting Jack, no matter how ridiculous it seemed. She cleared her throat, straightening herself. Keep it together, she reminded her self once more._ You're almost as bad as Baby Tooth. _

Jack himself took some footage with Baby Tooth's phone, and when Nic gestured for him to give it back, he held up a hand. Sandy and Aster took to the front of the stage to address the crowd as the song ended, but Tooth was distracted when her phone buzzed in her pocket insistently. Absently she plucked her phone from her jeans and unlocked it, trying to catch a glimpse of Jack. She barely even registered why it might be strange that Baby Tooth was texting her until she read the text.

_enjoying the show?_

She stared at the words for a moment, scared to even look up at the stage. Aster and Sandy continued to talk over the speakers, but they were completely drowned out by the sound of blood rushing in her ears. Her fingers hovered frozen above the keys, her mind blank and remarkably unhelpful.

She nearly jumped when it buzzed again in her hands.

_that bad, huh?_

Tooth jerked her head up to find Jack casually sitting on the ramp leading to the second story stage. He looked perfectly innocent, the phone hidden from view as he looked on as Aster described their new single.

Before she could second-guess herself Tooth mustered all the confidence she had to click send.

_didn't know that part of the show involved thievery_

Almost as soon as she sent it, another message was shot back.

_i told u they were rubbish _

She clapped a hand over her mouth to stop the goofy smile.

_Ping_ – another follow up message.

_unfortunately my job requires me – meet me at the stage half hour after the show. bring ur lil sis :)_

Tooth's stomach fluttered as she reread the message over – four times, perhaps five – and cast a glance up at the stage. Jack had moved from his position on the stage's ramp and was leaning over the edge to return Baby Tooth's phone, smiling brightly at her. The band was already launching into their next song, and not a moment later he was trailing after Sandy and singing alongside him. Was it just Tooth, or was his grin bigger than before? No, couldn't be, could it?

... Oh for Pete's sake, if she dreamt about those teeth tonight - a high possibility - it was entirely his fault for being such a cheeky son of a gun.


	2. Chapter 2

/AN: I told you it would be a fairly quick update! ahh, the amount of positive feedback on this is fantastic! thank you guys so much! nice to know that this bb au is gaining some supporters ;) (it's been very consuming for the past 3 weeks, alright). this should be the second part in a three-chapter-oneshot, but at this point it could stretch to four. I apologize in advance if the next update is a bit slower (papers to write sadly - anyone want to write my canadian art research paper?), but it'll get there! and this long update should help! but hey, let's get to the story, right (or the crack, either or).

disclaimer: well the dvd came out for rotg, but sadly I don't own either (being a student and broke is hard - but at least the first is in my reach!)

* * *

Two songs after the phone incident, Tooth had been able pinpoint exactly when her sister had stumbled across her conversation with Jack. The young fan had stumbled back hurriedly towards their seats, and she had watched on with an amused smile until she was abruptly yanked down to stare into wild eyes. There was no escape until Tooth had explained to the best of her ability over the crowd and music, Baby Tooth's expression a comic mixture of envy and wonder.

Now the two of them waited patiently in their seats as the arena cleared out, keeping busy as the time ticked forward. Pretending to play with her phone, Tooth had ignored the curious glances they received; Baby Tooth on the other hand had gladly beamed and bounced up and down, which only received more looks. As a result, it had earned her a teasing smile from her older sister, and a comment on subtly. Tooth herself kept tapping her feet insistently in an incoherent rhythm, a bundle of tightly wound nerves.

Now after countless rewatches of her newly gained footage, Baby Tooth was starting to grow impatient.

"There's no one here." Baby Tooth whined, a pout forming on her small face.

Tooth frowned and glanced down at her watch; it was forty five minutes after the encore. The entire arena was clear of all signs of life, and Jack was late. She shrugged helplessly.

"He said to meet him at the stage,"

"Maybe he meant backstage!"

She cast her sister a look. "I think we've had enough backstage wanderings for the night, Baby Tooth." Also now that the arena and stage was empty, it seemed surprisingly eerie.

A shadow emerged – no shadows – and Tooth held her breath, sitting up in her chair. But instead of the boys she was expecting, a group of stage crew came out from behind the darkness and started their take down. She flushed when she saw two point her out to each other, and awkwardly slunk down deeper into her seat. Baby Tooth ignored her gesture for her to do the same, choosing instead to stand up. As one of the stagehands disappeared back into the depths of backstage, Tooth whispered to her sister hastily.

"Maybe we should wait somewhere –"

"You two, third row back, can you please make your way to the exit." Tooth whipped her head up to see the man with the grumbly voice stride across the stage with a frown. He was incredibly bulky – and hairy – his large hands wrapped fiercely around a familiar blue clipboard. His moustache twitched as he regarded them ruefully.

Embarrassed, Tooth felt her cheeks redden as she scrambled up from her chair, grabbing at her purse with every intention to leave. She was already half convinced Jack had forgotten about her; she was just the stupid girl who had foolishly mistaken his identity, hardly anyone significant when she pictured his glamorous life style. Ridiculous, she chided herself. This wasn't her world of teeth and books.

Baby Tooth made no move to leave, jutting out her jaw purposefully.

"We can't, we're meeting –"

"Let's just go Baby Tooth, it's okay." Tooth mumbled as she moved to take her little sister's hand, not wanting to explain to her that Jack had probably forgotten about them. She didn't want to see her crushed. Not that she was feeling so great herself.

"No but-!" Baby Tooth cried in protest as she was dragged into the aisle, unwilling to give up just yet.

"Crap, sorry I'm late guys!" Tooth froze as Jack's voice cut across the vast space, her shoulders instantly locking. She turned around to see him jogging across the stage looking completely disheveled, and she could see beads of sweat at his temple. With a quick wipe, he made use of the white cotton towel in his hands, flipping it over his shoulder as he turned to address Phil.

"Phil this is Tooth and her sister, the ones I was telling you about earlier?" In response Phil rolled his eyes and grumbled, folding his arms as he regarded the boy in contempt. Obviously Jack hadn't quite relayed the information as soundly as he thought.

He turned back to Tooth and Baby Tooth, who were both staring motionless in the aisle. "He wasn't giving you any trouble was he?" He grinned apologetically, but it was enough to make Tooth tighten her grip on Baby Tooth reflexively.

He could be the poster child of Colgate, honestly. And she had seen some pearly whites in her day; he bested them all.

Realizing she was taking too long to respond, she cleared her throat and hoped that her voice was ten times more confident than she felt. In the end it was Baby Tooth that beat her to the punch.

"_You're Jack Frost_!" All eyes turned to the pigtailed girl who was already bouncing on the balls of her feet. Jack, although taken aback by her outburst, laughed.

"The one and only," His hair fell over into his eyes as he gave her a quick bow. With a step forward, he gestured for her to join him on stage. "You'd be surprised by what I get mistaken for these days." He casually deadpanned before catching Tooth's eye. When he did, his mouth twitched into a smirk.

Flustered, Tooth's goofy smile matched the shake of limbs that was supposed to be a nonchalant what-can-you-do gesture. Its failure prompted her to wrap her arms around her middle in order to prevent any more attempts.

What was wrong with her? The usual graceful Toothiana had been reduced to the behavior of a seven year old with the crush on the boy who had the craziest lunch box. For the third time that night, she mentally slapped herself.

If Jack noticed her show of awkward limbs, he didn't show it. Instead he helped Baby Tooth up on stage with a strong arm, which she was more than content to hold onto him. Unfazed by her reaction, he crouched down next to her and offered her a crooked smile. "Sorry I was late, I didn't mean to keep you and your sister waiting. But now that I'm here," He poked her teasingly, "How about a tour, yeah? One that doesn't involve getting lost backstage."

She giggled. "A tour?"

"Scout's honor, I swear." Uncharacteristically shy, Baby Tooth nodded wordlessly to his promise, her pigtails bouncing. "Plus I have a feeling we'll run into my best mates and they'd _love_ to meet you." His eyes drifted down to her shirt with a mischievous spark.

It all seemed too much for Baby Tooth and her mouth popped open, her eyes wide with excitement. "Really?"

"Really, really, kiddo."

"Tooth did you hear that? We're going to meet the band!" Baby Tooth cried, hugging her arms around her waist and spinning in half circles. Tooth expected Jack to pull away from the eleven year old, but he seemed more than content to entertain her.

"One condition though," He held out a hand to stop her with false seriousness. She frowned, stopping mid twirl. "I can't allow you backstage until you tell me your name, unless you want me to call you "Tooth's sister" the entire time. _Or_ I could just make up a name, hey what do you think about Frosty or-"

"Kshamina!" She interrupted with another giggle - Jack seemed to have that effect on people - and she cast a look over at Tooth. "But most people call me Baby Tooth, because my sister and I look so much a like."

Jack, noticing that Tooth had made it to the stage's edge – hesitantly and with some difficultly given the railing – quickly swooped in to help her up. She had wished he had chosen a better time to notice her, as the railing was high and she wobbled over the top. Phil hadn't seemed concerned in the slightest.

He offered her an outstretched hand, comically identical to a certain Disney movie that included flying carpets and Arabian nights. Something fluttered alarmingly in her chest as they made eye contact, and she slowly placed her small hand within his. With a tug, her feet landed on the worn stage's floorboards and the smell of sweat and soap filled her nostrils. She caught the wink of a tattooed snowflake on his wrist.

"Thanks," Tooth murmured, and quickly pulled the loose pieces of hair behind her ear in habit. He looked at her for a second longer, his mouth twitching up at the corners as if she had just told him a mischievous secret. She blinked up at him before he let go, her brain finally catching up to realize how cold he was. Did he really take his name to heart and dunk his hands in buckets of ice? A shiver passed down her spine - although she couldn't entirely blame it all on his temperature.

He turned his attention back to Baby Tooth. "Not a bad nickname, actually. You could pass for Tooth's mini clone," His tone was nothing but impressed. Baby Tooth regarded this as a compliment, and she beamed up at him, smitten.

"Right, well, Phil, would you do the honors?" He gave a slight bow to the large man who only huffed in response. His shoulders sagged forward as he turned towards the backstage entrance, hidden behind two large set pillars. "After you, Baby Tooth." He gestured for her to follow – which she didn't need to be told twice – and skipped off after Phil.

Tooth offered Jack a shy smile as he easily fell into step beside her, Baby Tooth scuttling ahead and already launched into conversation with Phil. It looked like it was going to be a fairly one-sided conversation. As they crossed the stage, Tooth hopelessly thought of what to say to him.

"Thanks for –"

"Sorry I-"

There was a beat of silence as they paused for the each other, before exploding into short – albeit awkward - laughter.

"You go first," Tooth politely urged.

He shook his head, a trace of a smile still on his lips. "I just wanted to apologize again for making you two wait. Sometimes I forget how long certain events take, and after the signing we were pulled aside for a press photo…" He trailed off with a sigh.

"It's really alright, Jack." She assured him, unable to help herself from trying out his name. Of course he would have been greeting fans after a show (and not forgetting about her as he lounged with a model in his dressing room – _where did that thought come from?_). Awkwardly, she looked away before continuing. "I did want to say thank you, though. This is really incredible for Baby Tooth and myself. I promise you she won't stop talking about this night for days, months even. But uh," She made sure she wasn't making eye contact. "I don't usually, um, do these sorts of things."

He turned his head to look at her, startled. She cleared her throat under his gaze. They had officially entered backstage, and there was a mess of props to the side that Tooth locked onto. She felt her cheeks burning up. How did she make it clear she wasn't – although attractive Jack was – not particularly looking to become a groupie for the night? What exactly was he hoping to gain out of this?

Jack thankfully caught on.

A slight blush graced his cheeks and he held up an outstretched hand as if to reassure her. "Oh, no, no. I wasn't trying to insinuate- " He dropped off abruptly. He cleared his throat, "Please know that wasn't my intention in the slightest. I just wanted to see you again, that's all."

Tooth looked at him sharply and she could have sworn she misheard him. "You wanted to see me again? Why?"

At that he gave a lopsided smile. "You made an impression."

It wasn't fair she was on the receiving end of all these grins and smiles, it was such a disadvantage; she could hardly think straight. Tooth looked away.

"Right," She couldn't help but sound dejected. "The only girl who mistakes Jack Frost as a stagehand at his own gig."

"You have to admit it does make an impression." He raised an eyebrow at her teasingly, the goofy expression lightening his words.

"You could have told me, you know."

"Nah, I was having fun being the nameless stagehand. Rather exciting actually. If the band goes south, I believe I have a career in acting."

She choked back on her laughter and peered up at him. "I wouldn't inflate your ego too much, you were a horrible stagehand need I remind you."

"Says the girl who claimed that_ I_ was her favourite."

Tooth let out a humiliated groan and covered her face with her hands. Her words came out muffled, "I was hoping you'd have a poor memory."

Even though she didn't dare look at his face, his voice carried enough amusement to know he was smirking. "You're forgetting I memorize lyrics for a living, Tooth."

Defeated, the petite brunette pushed back her hair and sighed. Up ahead Baby Tooth had stopped and was waiting for them, Phil standing next to her with the same stoic expression on his face. Did he ever smile?

"Aha, I see you've found our first stop!" Jack broke away from Tooth to wave at the wall covered in signatures.

"What is it?" Baby Tooth inquired, squinting at the curving names that littered the entire façade.

"It's officially called, well, I don't actually know what it's officially called. I wasn't paying attention when they were telling us earlier. But –" He said excitedly, turning to face all three with a glint in his eyes. "This is where all us performers sign after a show."

Baby Tooth's eyes lit up as she regarded the wall with new meaning, although barely knowing the names of most of them. "Cool!" She pointed to the top, where a large picture of a moon overlooked the signatures protectively. "Is that a doodle of the moon?"

Jack looked up at it thoughtfully, "Signed by 'Man in Moon', huh, would you look at that."

After some searching, Jack pointed to the bottom left where three familiar names were written. "They all signed before the gig opened, while I was with your sister. Those bastards couldn't even wait for me." Although he said it with conviction, there was a fond look in his eyes. He produced a sharpie from his pocket – silver – and smiled mischievously at Baby Tooth. Phil rolled his eyes. "Considering I think it would be pretty lonesome to do this momentous event all by myself, care to join?" He pulled out another sharpie from his pocket.

Baby Tooth stared at him for a moment, her eyes wide. "But I'm not in the band. You are!" He laughed, pulling down on her pigtail as if he had known her for years.

"Hey, if anyone asks, I'll swear to the moon and back you are a fundamental part of _The Guardians._"

After another pause of hesitation, Baby Tooth eagerly reached for the offered sharpie and contemplated her signature. While she worked, Jack turned to face Tooth, offering her very own purple sharpie.

"Your turn, Miss Toothiana."

She regarded his playful expression, biting down on her lip when she failed to remain deadpan. He looked so much like a little kid offering her his favourite piece of gum, she felt inclined to reach out and pluck it from his hand. He smiled even wider when she did.

"This feels like cheating." She murmured, uncapping the lid. "Won't we get in trouble?"

He waved a hand dismissively.

"As the moon is my witness, you are hereby part of the band. Redeemable for the next twelve hours."

Tooth's hand hovered hesitantly over the wall, searching for a place conspicuous enough to hold her signature. She was worried that her name was too far out there and be questioned, but Jack's easy attitude convinced her enough to go with it, quite unusual from her usual rule-abiding-citizen behavior.

Jack brushed Tooth's shoulder as he leaned in, snagging a blank space next to Aster's signature. With a little doodle of what appeared to be a snowflake, he stepped back pleased. His expression soon turned sour and he made a noise, watching as Tooth finished her own signature with a flourish.

"Now that's just not fair," He remarked, crossing his arms over his chest with a scowl. Tooth looked over her shoulder at him, her sharpie still poised over the wall. She frowned, confused at his reaction.

"What is?"

"You're putting my hand writing to shame! I thought I had mastered all there is with my signature, but look at your T's!" He made a whistling sound. "That's some fancy penmanship, if I say so myself. I vote that you start signing my autographs from now on, how about that?"

_Autographs_. It seemed too surreal to think about. Tooth pulled back and began to modestly protest, when Baby Tooth tapped Jack on the shoulder. She seemed eager to regain his attention. "Look Jack, I added a doodle too!"

"Oh would you look at that!" Jack smiled, ducking down to see the little drawing of a hummingbird that was close to his own signature. "But why the little fella, Baby Tooth?" She grinned up at him, for either calling her by her nickname or for being interested in her doodle.

"To protect your snowflake!" She said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. Jack tilted his head, turning to Tooth for clarification. She shook her head and shrugged, unable to stop from smiling.

"She believes that hummingbirds are fairies, and that they protect the things people hold most dear, like memories and tokens." Tooth looked around Jack to catch Baby Tooth's eye with a raised eyebrow. Her little sister nodded vigorously, oblivious to the shared look between Jack and Tooth. In a hushed voice meant only for Jack, she whispered, "As you can see, she's pretty adamant about it."

Jack's eyes flickered back to Baby Tooth with a genuine expression of thoughtfulness. "You know what? I like it." He then grinned, as though struck with a brilliant idea, and brushed past Tooth again to get close to the wall. Sticking out his tongue in concentration, he doodled a defined shape in between his snowflake and Baby Tooth's doodle. When he stepped back Tooth's eyes widened.

"Did you just draw a _tooth_?"

"Well if hummingbirds are fairies, why not the tooth fairy?" He turned to Tooth with an _and-I-remember-what-you-said-about-teeth_ expression. "Plus we need a doodle from you too - I thought a tooth fit nicely, don't you agree Baby Tooth?" His expression challenged her to contradict him.

She looked pointedly at him. "I think we'll turn this into a doodle board if we continue like this." However, in the end she reached over Jack to add the finishing touches on his tooth anyways. "But if we're going to do this right, I'm making this a proper representation of a premolar. It looks like a squid."

He made a show of rolling his eyes, but they were all laughing. "That is the second time you have criticized me tonight. Now are _you_ sure you don't want to take a look for artistic purposes?" He used a slender finger to pull at the corner of his mouth, giving Tooth an exceptional view of his incredibly white smile.

Tooth's mind short circuited, her sharpie almost dropping from her hand - she had been doing so well! From Jack's expression, he seemed all too aware of her reaction, and was enjoying himself immensely. She composed herself – rather terribly – and forced her eyes away from his mouth, distracting herself with the doodle.

"I-I have a pretty good idea of what a premolar looks like, Jack, thank you." She cleared her throat, glad that her hair was covering most of her face.

_What a little – _

"Is that the dressing rooms down there?" Baby Tooth's voice interrupted Tooth's thoughts. She stood back from the wall, now finished, and turned to look where Baby Tooth was pointing.

"Why yes that is!" Jack cast an amused look at Tooth, tugging the sharpie from her grasp with nimble fingers while her attention was diverted. "Ready for the next stop on the tour?"

* * *

When they arrived at the first room, Baby Tooth froze in the doorway; Aster, Nic and Sandy were all inside conversing. No, not conversing, arguing. Sandy seemed excluded from the brunt of it, sitting off to the side and rolling his eyes. Jack stopped behind Baby Tooth taking in the scene with wide eyes before realization dawned on him. Instinctively he sought the eyes closest to him to share a look – which usually was Sandy in most cases – this time however, was Tooth. He seemed started to find her there, but was quick to cover with a look of fond contempt for his band mates.

"Guys, we have guests, please." At the sound of Jack's voice, both Nic and Aster's heads swiveled towards the doorway. They stared, taking in the sight before them, before they straightened and awkwardly offering embarrassed smiles. Sandy waved ecstatically from his place on the couch, sending Nic and Aster a smirk.

"Oh Jack! Did not see you there, friend!" Nic took a stride forward to greet them, holding out a hand to Tooth. "You are the friends Jack was talking about earlier, yes?" From up close Tooth could see the black stumble on his handsome face, and thick black waves of hair curling at the base of his neck. And geez, he was so much taller in person; he towered over her at over six feet.

She nodded, feeling a bit overwhelmed and admittedly star struck. It was one thing to see Jack –afterall she had seen him before his performance– but seeing the whole gang? Tooth subtly straightened herself, remembering the crowd of girls chanting Nic's name an hour before. It seemed strange now to be shaking his hand, _wait he was using their handshake as leverage to_ – Tooth's eyes went wide as Nic engulfed her into a bear hug, Jack remained unhelpful as he grinned at her reaction.

"Good to meet you Toothie!"After the initial shock, Tooth could only laugh, warmed rather than annoyed by the new nickname. Nic's attention locked onto Baby Tooth who was standing beside Jack, shuffling her feet expectantly. "And look what we have here! You liked my filming skills, no?" He puffed out his chest with a wide grin before bending down to muss Baby Tooth's hair. Baby Tooth didn't mind in the least, stepping forward and boldly wrapping Nic in a hug, which he gladly returned.

Who would have guessed that Nic had such a way with kids? He sure had the skills to make a person feel incredibly welcome; he was genuinely charming.

While Baby Tooth chattered with North, Aster walked over to introduce himself. He slung a tanned arm over Jack, giving his friend a smile before offering a hand to Tooth. "Aster. Nice too meet you, Tooth was it? Jack was telling me about his run in with you earlier."

Tooth's smile froze, feeling a blush creep over her cheeks. "He did?" She looked over at him, but he just shrugged in response.

"Don't feel embarrassed - did he ever tell you about the time in London we had to post pone the opening number because Frostbite here got himself lost?"

Jack groaned as Aster launched into his story, cringing back from the Aussie. "So this bugger goes off with Sandy for his ritual walk around before the show – for good luck you know – fifteen minutes after we were supposed to be on stage, Sandy is back with no idea where Jack got to. Then here comes Frost stumbling out with a story about wandering into some sort of secret passageway from war times underneath the city. Complete with ghost like shadows moving down the corridor!"

"That was a hundred percent true, I'll have you know." Jack protested, but there was a slight blush to his cheeks. "Okay maybe more like ninety-five, but I stand by the fact that those shadows were creepy as hell."

"Should have asked them for directions." Aster joked. "And don't even get me started when we were in Spain and you decided to drunkenly serenade the _moon_."

Tooth watched the exchange with an amused expression; it was satisfying to see Jack as the embarrassed one for once. "You serenaded the moon?" She muffled a laugh.

Jack untangled Aster's arm from him, pointing a finger at him accusingly. "Oh no, we're not going into that." He waved Sandy over who was talking with Nic and Baby Tooth; it looked like Nic was teaching her how to sword fight.

Sandy bobbed over with a smile, giving a slight bow to Tooth. He sure was quiet given he was an international pop star. "Do you know anything about this moon escapade, Sandy?" She asked innocently, sending Jack a look. The rewarding horrified look he gave to both her and Sandy was enough to make her smug.

"That's it, next stop on the tour - the ah, luxurious bathrooms." He grabbed hold of Tooth's hand and steered her clear of the other boys, right towards the tiny little bathroom adjoining the dressing room. She cast a glance over her shoulder and shared an amused look with Aster and Sandy, who in turn hollered snippets of what she guessed was the serenade.

"_Oh when the moon hits your eye like a big pizza pie, it's-"_

Jack talked loudly over his friends, his breath stirring the hair next to her ear as he leaned in close. "What do we have here - not much at first, but you'll notice that the floor tiles have nice patterns of, uh, swirling lines – _Sandy_ stop miming, don't think I can't see what you're doing. And for your information, _I did not try to lasso the moon_." More laughter. "No don't look Tooth, just look at those wonderful lines - _Aster_, can't you tell I'm trying to save my remaining dignity?" He tugged Tooth's hand again to stop her from turning around, his solid grasp sending a burst of cold up her arm.

At the realization of where her hand was, Tooth stared dumbly down at their interlocked fingers. He had done it so instinctively she hadn't even noticed at first, but now the coldness pulsed up her arm in goose bumps.

Noticing her stare, Jack glanced down at their hands as if he had just noticed what he had done. There was a pause as they both looked up at each other with identical startled expressions, before they broke away with a nervous laugh. He didn't apologize, thankfully. That would have been another layer of awkward.

Aster stole a look at Sandy with a raised eyebrow.

Pivoting away from Tooth before he she could see the slight blush along his cheeks, he clapped his hands together to get Nic's attention. "What were you two arguing about earlier anyways?" He said distractedly.

Nic looked up from his conversation with Baby Tooth, as both had been engaged in some sort of talk of what she wanted for Christmas.

"Oh!" He turned an accusing stare at Aster. "Bunny was making fun because I want to have sleigh tattoo next." Aster snorted at this. Tooth scrunched up her nose in confusion at Aster's nickname – Bunny? Oh, from Bunnymund, his last name. Hey, at least she remembered that!

"You've got enough Christmas tattoos to last a life time, mate. Why not something else? Like, say, a rabbit or something. Fast and lucky."

"A rabbit? Pssh, Aster. I have no interest in getting tiny rabbit."

"This is what you two were arguing about?" Jack laughed, all traces of earlier embarrassment gone. "He's got a point though, Nic. People are going to think you've got CCO - compulsive Christmas obsession." He paused, considering it. "Doesn't have the same ring as Christmas bumpkin, though."

Nic crossed his arms and shot Jack a dark look. "Says boy obsessed with _winter_."

Tooth's eyes trailed back to Jack in surprise; so she wasn't the only one with an ironic name after all.

"Winter?" Tooth asked curiously.

He gave her a careless shrug, an easy smile slipping onto his face. He didn't even argue it. "Alas I don't have a tattoo of a reindeer on my right bicep." Jack held up his hands in defense, his snowflake tattoo obvious in the bright light.

"You do?" Baby Tooth looked up at Nic in awe. "I didn't know that!"

"Last week." Nic said proudly, rolling up his sleeve to show off his newly acquired tattoo. It was indeed a reindeer with a fire bolt on its back. Of course.

"It's so cool!" Baby Tooth exclaimed with delight, and Nic beamed smugly at Aster over her head.

"Funny, Jamie said the same thing." Aster shook his head as if he couldn't believe it.

"Who's Jamie?" Baby Tooth scrunched up her nose with a frown. "He's not part of the band."

"No he isn't," Jack shook his head and gave Baby Tooth a playful grin. "But he's very special, let me tell you." His eyes alighted. "I think I have an idea of what comes next on our tour."

"You're just improvising now aren't you," Tooth raised an eyebrow at him, but couldn't say she wasn't curious to meet this Jamie fellow that all the guys seemed so keen on.

Jack's eyes found hers. "Best way to live, you never know who you run into."


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Hey guys! Sorry about the delay! I'm in the middle of exams and it's getting pretty busy for me (note: has been very busy since March)! But the wealth of feedback has been incredible! Wow! Thanks so much for entertaining me with this idea ;) I apologize this chapter isn't as long as the others, you'll have to forgive me. It cut off nicely in terms of what I have planned (I know when there is a month wait, most people expect a longer chapter, I feel you). Anyways, before I bore you here, thank you, thank you for the positivity! You have no idea how much it means to me! And onwards!

Disclaimer: I do not own rotg. However, I'm sure a good percentage of the fandom would love to see them in concert though (or at least I would tbh - I expect 'my shiny teeth and me' to be on the listing)

* * *

After a lengthy discussion about whether or not pizza could be delivered to the arena (it could), the boys decided it was in their best interest to tag along. This was mostly due to the fact the wait was going to be about forty five minutes, although they argued it wasn't primarily because of that (Tooth was fairly sure it was). Phil, who had been waiting outside and finishing what looked to be a Sudoku puzzle, looked up wearily as they piled into the hallway. At this point, Tooth imagined he'd seen a lot of orchestrated chaos from these four and was always suspicious.

Jack was the last to emerge, closing the door with a click and looking rather smug. He had thrown on a worn blue hoodie over his head, and the white shirt from before poked out like a ducktail. On his head was an askew beanie, something he undoubtedly grabbed at the last minute as they were all shuffling out.

As soon as Aster's eyes fell on his tuff of brown hair, he made a swipe for it the hat. "How many times do I have to tell you, _get your own Frost_."

Jack easily moved out of the way, sending Aster an amused smirk. "I'm guessing upwards two hundred at this point."

"This is revenge for the moon thing, isn't it?" The Aussie inquired, crossing his arms over his broad chest.

"Well you can't argue this looks rather fabulous on me, can you?" Jack deadpanned. He looked over at Baby Tooth with a sly grin. "Dont you think so?" He had leaned carelessly on Nic as he said it, and Nic eyed him; he was promptly pushed off.

"Oh rack off, you bloody show pony." Aster murmured, but there was a hint of a smile ghosting his face.

Tooth, who had been watching it all with an amused expression, glanced over at Sandy. Without a word, he shrugged, as if he could not explain the behaviour of his bandmates.

"Shall we?" Jack was suddenly in between them, addressing Tooth with a wiggle of his brow. He then quickly manoeuvred around Aster before catching up with Baby Tooth, who pushed herself to the lead. She blinked, startled, before she begun to follow. Phil reluctantly joined them, his feet dragging slightly on the floor.

"So," Tooth began as she pulled up alongside Aster, with Sandy to her right. "Am I to believe we've gained three extra guides during this leg of the tour?" She said to no one in particular.

"Oh is that what Jack has been doing?" Aster raised his eyebrows, shooting a look over at the other boy. He was currently hoisting Baby Tooth up for a piggyback, laughing as he did so. She had seemed dubious at first. "Probably a total natter at it, I bet. Did he try and convince you that the building was actually an architectural gold mine?"

Tooth laughed, "No, he hasn't pointed out anything like that just yet. Mostly the bigger things like the dressing room and, that ah, signing wall. And you guys - the band - obviously."

"Crikey, he didn't even tell you about the sound stage, did he? What a terrible guide." He grinned, raising his voice loud enough for Jack to hear. From his smile, Tooth saw that his teeth were squared off, admittedly just like buckteeth. Somehow it seemed to fit him; if anyone could pull off teeth like that, Aster's strong jawline seemed to do the trick.

Jack, who had been pretending that he wasn't eavesdropping - rather horribly - rounded on the two of them, swinging Baby Tooth in his movement. "Hey, ho, I take great offense to that, buns." He lifted his chin just enough to appear offended. "In fact, I was thinking about adding tour guide next to stagehand on my resume."

"Resume?" Aster echoed confused.

He didn't respond, but flicked his brown eyes over to Tooth in a secretive look, his mouth quirked upwards.

"Oh really? Well then, _Mr. Tour guide_, where exactly are we going?" She hedged.

"Ah, the glorious tour bus." He made a sweeping gesture, before quickly pulling Baby Tooth back up again. "As for the rest? All in good time, m'lady." He grinned that familiar cheeky smile, the one that made her want to be cheeky right back.

Tooth frowned, "Sooner or later I'll be left to think this 'Jamie' is an alpaca you've stolen from Spain, Jack."

He perked up at this, "An alpaca," He mused. "I could use an alpaca." She gave him an incredulous look.

"Are there alpacas even in Spain?" Aster questioned. "Maybe Argentina?"

"I wasn't being serious!"

"No, but I was." Jack paused, as if seriously considering it. "I _do_ have a shepherds crook at home - hey Sandy, do Alpca's herd like sheep?" He swivelled to regard the short blonde. Sandy looked as if he was debating on rolling his eyes or humouring him.

"Oooh, aren't they like llamas?" Baby Tooth joined in, and Tooth shot her a placating look.

"We could name it _Googie_." Aster cut in.

"What? No! You need to stop with the_ googies_, alright? It's embarrassing " Jack said in a teasing lilt. He peered up at Baby Tooth. "He thinks it's adorable, but it's not." Aster gave him shove, knocking him off balance. Baby Tooth's grip tightened.

Nic's laughter interrupted Tooth's skeptical retort. "Reindeer would be better, Jack. _Reindeer_."

After he had readjusted Baby Tooth, the browned haired boy waved Nic off with a smile. "Aster here would have a heart attack. Remember that one time we went to the zoo in Maine? Nearly bolted when he saw them."

Aster turned a shade of red. "I did not!"

"I have it on my phone if you want me to refresh your memory," He fished out a phone from his pocket with some difficulty. "Ah, here they are. I meant to put it as my background.. hey guys look at -" Before he could finish, Aster was already on him and making a grab for the phone. Baby Tooth cried out as Jack flung himself in the opposite direction at the last second, narrowly missing Aster.

"Baby Tooth, catch!" Jack flipped the phone up to her and she caught it neatly, just before Aster dove for them again. Then the three of them were running down the hall, Jack's laughter and hollering mixing with Aster's accent.

"Are they always like this?" Tooth asked with wide eyes.

"Sometimes worse." Nic gravely admitted. "Very worse."

Quiet descended on them as they watched Sandy join the chaos, helping Jack evade Aster's lighthearted punches. Baby Tooth hung on tightly, shrieking as Aster managed to poke her in the ribs.

She would have been concerned for Baby Tooth's welfare – she was on top of Jack after all and holding the phone– but the three guys seemed to be fairly careful. In fact, most of their playfulness seemed directed at her.

She diverted her attention, and decided to see if she could worm an answer from the Russian beside her.

"So," She began casually, "Jamie tours with you?" She asked innocently.

Nic's eyes slowly flickered to hers, unreadable under the bright fluorescents.

"He is really good friend of Jack's." He said simply, much to Tooth's chagrin. It seemed that the entire band was all too keen to keep her in the dark.

"And he's here?" Tooth tried again, leaning in conspicuously.

Nic shook his head with a short laugh, obviously - and painfully so - aware of what she was doing. "You are very curious, do you know? Patience, Toothie. You shall see. I do not want to ruin Jack's surprise!" Tooth was about to protest that it wasn't really a surprise, as she was half convinced it was just a little thing to goad her with – why she was presuming he wanted to tease her made her stomach flutter – but before she could speak, Nic cut her off. "I am sure you will like him!"

"You're enjoying this, aren't you?" She pointed out with a smile.

"I like surprises," He shrugged, then winked. "Plus this is special to Jack – he must really like you." He shot Tooth a look from under his thick brows, as if she might be able to explain to him how that might be the case. Unable to look at him directly, Tooth shrugged, and hoped he wouldn't see the slight blush across the bridge of her nose.

She was saved replying as they had reached the end of the corridor, and Phil held up a large hand to stop them. The boys ahead jerked back, slamming into each other as they skided to a full stop. Ahead of them was a set of large steel doors, in which Phil blocked the majority of it with his tall frame.

He grumbled loudly, and if Nic hadn't nodded in response, she would have thought he was saying nonsense.

"What's going on?" She turned to Nic, her brows knitting together.

"Before we go, Phil needs to clear with men outside." He said without worry. Tooth looked back to see Phil slip through the door, and the sharp scent of night lifted through the corridor after his departure. Ahead of them, Jack let go of Baby Tooth, and she slowly slid to the ground. By the time she was at Tooth's side, Phil was back, and white stuck to his dark hair in flakes.

Fluttering wisps of snow spilled into the corridor, and from her position she could just make out a black sky and the pinpricks of starlight. Beyond that, the harsh brightness of an outside light burned away at the shadows.

Phil made some garbled noise, gesturing outside the doors, just as they banged shut. Instinctively she looked over at Jack, whose eyes narrowed as Phil continued to speak. She slung an arm around her little sister and gave her a small squeeze, before they walked over to him.

"What's wrong? Are we not allowed outside?"

He turned to her, and there seemed to be a weary vulnerability about him. It surprised her, and she felt her heart quicken in her chest.

"We're going to have to make a bit of a run for it – Phil says he spotted some paparazzi behind the gated area." He paused, searching her eyes for a moment. "It's not _that_ bad, but they can heckle you a bit, especially when it's cold; they're a bit cranky." He said carefully, gauging her reaction.

"Oh." She tried to ignore the anxiety that came with the word _paparazzi_.

"They moved the bus farther from the crowd, so we'll have to get in a car to get there. Phil says he's bringing it around." He seemed tense, his whole body tightly wound under the hoodie he wore. And although Tooth saw he was making an effort to appear nonchalant, he was eying her as if she would bolt.

Tooth didn't quite know what to say. Should she say it wasn't a good idea? Perhaps she should suggest staying within the walls of the arena? There was probably endless list of things to see – plus Baby Tooth still needed their signatures. Not to mention the time…

But she couldn't quite bring herself to say it, especially when Baby Tooth was squeezing her hand.

"We'll still go though, right Tooth?" Her little sister looked up at her expectantly, worried that her sister would deny her the treat to see their bus and meet the elusive Jamie. She didn't seem too phased by the fact there was a crowd outside waiting for the boys exit.

"Sure," She said after a pause. The rewarding look she got from both Baby Tooth and Jack made her hope she had made the right decision.

As they waited, it was decided that Baby Tooth would stick close to both Phil and Nic, with Tooth trailing not far behind. Jack would bring up the rear, as Aster and Sandy would move on ahead. At the time, Tooth didn't quite understand the formation Phil had requested, but decided she wasn't exactly a pro at navigating through a crowd of photographers and fans. They had also had to acknowledge that their photo may be taken, and Phil had asked her and Baby Tooth twice if they were okay with this; Nic had quietly translated for her when she had stared up at him blankly.

"Nervous?" Jack appeared at her elbow, jerking her from her thoughts.

With a start, she looked up at him. "Oh! Me?" She tugged on a strand of dark hair. "I'm a little, little bit apprehensive, yeah." She made a face. "First time and all, not a pro like you guys." She added with a nervous chuckle.

"It's going be okay, I promise." He looked over at Baby Tooth who was already pressed against the door, ready to move. "You're sister seems pretty determined."He smiled.

She laughed despite herself. "She really is." After a moments pause, she crossed her arms over her chest to break off the chill. "This must be pretty natural for you, huh?"

Jack ran a hand over his hair, ruffling the edges around the beanie that now sat lopsided. He shrugged. "You get used to it after a while." His eyes drifted down to her bare arms. "Where's your coat?"

She ducked her head away from him. "I accidently left it in the dressing room." She had hoped she'd make it to the bus without getting too chilled.

"Are you cold?" Before Tooth could reply, he was already pulling up the blue hoodie, the fabric gathering and giving an extensive look at his mid section. With a muffled noise of surprise, she glanced away.

_Moon above. _

He handed it to her in an offering. "Here, take this." When she hesitated, he looked down at it then back up at her, misjudging her silence for something else. "Don't worry it's clean – I know it looks pretty worn, but it's clean, I swear." He gave her a crooked smile. "It's my lucky blue sweater; incredibly warm and blessed by leprechauns."

"Leprechauns?" Tooth asked, gently taking it from his hands and feeling the blue material under her fingers. It was worn and incredibly soft.

"Wore it during a Dublin gig, during our first tour." He shrugged. "Some guy threw some sparkly bits –" He gestured to the flecks of silver that seemed embedded in the collar and front. "And they've never come off. Therefore I have deemed it lucky."

Tooth looked up at him from underneath her lashes, an eyebrow raised. "That's a bit stereotypical." Her fingers brushed along the collar. "You sure someone didn't just splatter some sort of sticky glitter on you?" She lifted the hoodie over her head, and smelt a mixture of pine needles and detergent fill her nostrils.

The sweater was freezing, but she decided to say nothing.

"Well it was a bit of a blur, to be honest." Jack scrunched his nose thoughtfully, before eying her. "There, look at you. Blue looks good on you." Tooth blushed.

Clearing her throat, she wrapped her arms around herself once more, hoping to get some heat going.

"I'm guessing you're practically immune to the cold?"

His eyes danced. "You could say that."

"It comes with the whole winter thing, doesn't it?" She teased, regarding him with a tilt to her head. "So tell me, is bearing the last name Frost a curse or a cleverly used pun to be used whenever the moment feels right?"

"You've been waiting to say that all night, haven't you?"

"No," He continued to eye her. When she didn't crack, he quirked a slender eyebrow at her.

"Actually it's wonderful at dinner parties; it breaks the ice." Just as soon as he said it, he winced.

"That was awful!"

He raked a hand over his face as if he couldn't quite believe it himself. "I can't believe you've managed to get a winter pun out of me; it's been the bane of my existence for years now." He said with an amount of incredulity, but he was grinning.

"Suppose I should feel rather proud of myself." She said with a triumphant smile.

"But never again."

"Never."

"You should know this gives you full permission to say something tooth related."

She made a face. "Oh no mister, I think we've heard enough puns for the night." _And she had caught herself too many times trying to get a better look at those teeth._

Phil's low voice cut through the tight space, and the two of them turned around to see him motioning for them to get ready. Apparently they really were going to make a break for it. She wondered briefly it was really worth it, just to see this mysterious Jamie figure.

Looking up at Jack beside her, flushed with some sort of adrenaline, she felt her own heartbeat start to speed up.

The door was opened and Tooth braced herself for the onslaught of flashes and yelling. Nothing came however, and Aster, Nic, Sandy and Baby Tooth quickly launched themselves through the doors. She was happy to see Nic beside her sister, protectively shielding her from the wind and whatever lay ahead.

Jack held open the door for her, hesitating as they passed through. "Ready?"

Tooth let out a breath she hadn't realized she'd been holding. "As I ever will be."

* * *

Cold hair hit Tooth as she stumbled out of the doorway, instantly wrapping the sweater more tightly around her self. After a moment's pause, she was hurrying after Baby Tooth up ahead, her pigtails swirling in the wind. Everything was white, and the snow continued to fall in lazy spirals. It was the type of heavy flakes that clung to coats and hair, much larger than your average snowflake. She peeked behind her shoulder and saw Jack give her a grin, white stuck to his eyelashes and beanie. In the light his brown eyes seemed to glow, and something caught in her throat.

Turning around quickly, she followed the group, and the figures clumped around the gates started to become well defined. Two other security guards had materialized from the shadows of the building and were now walking alongside of them, eying the photographers up ahead. Although she hated to admit it, she couldn't help but describe them as, well, _elfish_. They could have been brothers, with their pointed ears and narrow features.

Flash.

The first camera went off, and so close now, Tooth could see their faces. Aster and Sandy were already in the thick of it now, having to slink through a narrow path between the gates, another body guard already at the helm.

Baby Tooth looked back at Tooth for reassurance, but there was an excited flush to her cheeks. She picked up her hand so not to lose her.

"Just ignore them," Jack whispered in her ear before they were in the mele.

"Jack, Jack! Can you look this way please?"

"Sandy! Over here! Sandy! Hey!"

"Aster, where's the new tattoo? C'mon buddy!"

"Nic, give us a smile!"

Tooth felt her face flush just as a photographer snapped a picture of her.

"And who are you, darling? Over here!"

She ducked her head and instinctively reached out to grab Jack's arm. Tooth felt the tense muscles under her fingers, but when she looked up at him he appeared contained and confident. Baby Tooth tugged on her other hand.

"Jack, who is she? Jack! Who's the girl!"

"Not today, fellas." And with that, they had emerged the worst of it, the entire crew leaping into a black car that had driven up.

They clambered in with a propelling force, awkwardly falling over top of each other. It was a tight space, and they fumbled over one another. Jack was last to jump into the car, and he awkwardly landed on Tooth, the door swinging shut behind him with a clang. The flashes of cameras lit up the inside of the car as they sped off, wet and half crumpled on top of each other. Tooth's face was unfortunately smushed against the seat and she tried wiggling into a better position. Sandy winced as she knocked her knee into him by accident.

"Wait, where are the bloody seat belts!" Aster cried, just as the driver accelerated faster.

They were literally sprawled throughout the backseat, with Nic and Sandy pushed off the seat by Aster, and were currently half on the floor. Jack stared at the disembodied group, taking in Nic's entagled feet in Aster's face, Tooth awkwardly crouched with half of her hair over Sandy's nose - he looked ready to sneeze at any moment - and Baby Tooth merrily watching with an expression of contentment.

"Nic, your foot is in my face, mate!" Amused, Nic wiggled his foot for Aster's benefit. He batted it away with an annoyed hand.

Jack burst into a fit of laughter "Oh if only I had a camera right now!"

One by one everyone followed suit, the nervous energy that had carried in from outside evaporating. Nic rumbled under Baby Tooth, who had miraculously managed to perch on top of him. Fitting six people into three seats was a bit impractical, even if it was fairly roomy for a car; thank goodness Phil hadn't squeezed in himself.

"Dingle, they didn't tell you to get a bigger car?" Jack called to the driver. He twisted around in his seat, his face jutting into the chin; he looked positively horrified.

Tooth tried to wiggle her way out from under Aster's elbow, which was a little too close to her face for comfort. While attempting to gain some space the driver - Dingle - hit a hard left, and she was thrown back.

Right up against Jack.

He tensed beneath her, and she heard his quick intake of breath as she scrambled to get up. He flinched when one of her nails scraped against his stomach.

"Oh! Sorry, sorry!" Tooth cringed, pulling her hand back.

"It's okay," He gripped the door as the car veered again, and she was pushed up against him. Sandy's head bumped against her legs.

"Does he usually drive like this?" She braced herself as they left the parking lot, and was forced to reach out against the door to right herself. A strand of black hair brushed across her face, and she blinked to find herself a few inches from Jack's teeth. Mouth. Face.

He seemed as startled as her, effectively caged in from her arm and the back of the seat. She could see his rapid pulse at the base of his throat, and the curve of his collar bone against his shirt. The car's noise - or was it her own heart beat? - filled her ears.

He sounded rather breathless, "He's being particularly devilish today."

Tooth jerked her hand away, brushing his arm as she did so. Dingle took another hard turn, and they were thrown towards the other side of the cab. She landed squarely against Aster's shoulder, and she winced upon impact. Jack landed on her stomach.

"You wouldn't mind being a bit more careful, would you?" Jack groaned, looking pointedly at the drivers seat. He attempted to right himself off of Tooth and she hoped he wouldn't feel her heart hammering alarmingly against her chest. His hair tickled her nose.

"Sorry," He apologized, and there was a slight blush across his cheeks.

"When was the last time you washed your feet, sheesh!" Aster complained, shooting Nic a dirty look as the car went over a bump.

There was the sound of skidding tires, and then they were pushed back as the car came to a sudden stop.

"We're here!' Baby Tooth cried, scrambling over all of them to get a better look. Nic made a noise as her foot struck his ribs, unprepared. She closed her eyes for a moment, trying to steady her heartbeat. When she was unable to hide her curiosity anymore, Tooth craned her neck around Aster to peek out the window. Outside in the dim light stood the glossy, enormous tour bus, half hidden in shadow. Lights blazed under the blinds that covered the tinted windows, the glow sparking off the interior of the car.

Jack's head was close enough so that she could see the faint freckles that peppered his upper cheekbones. She swallowed, diverting her attention back outside. He still was pressed up against her, his weight pinning her against the back seat and Aster.

"For a second I was pretty sure we'd run right into it." He admitted.

"I hate to be the one to tell you this, but your driver is a mad man."

Not a second later, Dingle had opened the door for them. The gesture was nice enough, but Aster had been heavily braced against the door ever since Jack and Tooth had been thrown onto him. With a shriek, the three of them fell out onto the pavement.


End file.
